As the Mallozzi and Fairand patent points out, old methods for the shock processing of solid materials typically involve the use of high explosive materials in contact with the solid, or high explosive materials are used to accelerate a plate that strikes the solid to produce shock waves therein. Such methods have several disadvantages. For example: (a) it is difficult and costly to shock process non-planar surfaces and complicated geometries, (b) storage and handling of the high explosive materials pose a hazard, (c) the processes are difficult to automate and thus fail to meet some industrial needs, and (d) the high explosive materials cannot be used in extreme environments such as high temperatures and high vacuum.
Shot peening is another widely known and accepted process for improving the fatigue, hardness, and corrosion resistance properties of materials by impact treatment of their surfaces. In shot peening, many small shot or beads are thrown at high speed against the surface of a material. The shot or beads sometimes escape from the treatment equipment and scatter in the surrounding area. Since particles might get into surrounding machinery and cause damage, shot peening usually cannot be used in a manufacturing line. Ordinarily it cannot be used on machined surfaces without damaging them.
Laser shock processing equipment, however, can fit right into manufacturing lines without danger to surrounding equipment. It is also readily adaptable to automatic control, making it further attractive for production line applications. It can be used on machined surfaces of harder metals and alloys with no damage to the surfaces.
The interaction of a pulsed laser beam with the surface of a material gives rise to a pressure pulse (shock wave) that propagates into the material and changes its properties. In the case of metals, for example, the changes in properties are caused by the introduction of cold work that increases the hardness and strength of the material. By appropriate tailoring of the peak pressure and width of the shock wave, it is possible to enhance selected material properties, such as fatigue strength, and at the same time not adversely affect other properties, such as corrosion resistance. It is possible also to shock process a finished piece of material without disturbing its surface, where a thin sacrificial layer of overlay material has been attached intimately onto the surface of the workpiece.
Shock processing with coherent radiation has several advantages over what has been done before. For example: (a) The source of the radiation is highly controllable and reproducible. (b) The radiation is easily focused on preselected surface areas and the operating mode is easily changed. This allows flexibility in the desired shocking pressure and careful control over the workpiece area to be shocked. (c) Workpieces immersed in hostile environments such as high temperature and high vacuum can be shock processed. (d) It is easy to shock the workpiece repetitively. This is desirable where it is possible to enhance material properties in a stepwise fashion. Shocking the workpiece several times at low pressures can avoid gross deformation and spallation of the workpiece. (e) The process is readily amenable to automation. (f) Nonplanar workpieces can be shock processed without the need of elaborate and costly shock focusing schemes.
Many publications have dealt with the use of lasers to provide stress waves in solids. Several such publications are cited and discussed in the first parent application, identified above, of which this is a continuation-in-part.